Angel's Kiss
by mockingjay96
Summary: Sam and Dean are on what seems like any other hunt. But then Castiel says something that changes their plans. He thought he was just following Heaven's orders, but the result turns out to change his life in ways that he never imagined. What will he do? What will Sam and Dean do? Please read! R&R. This is my first ongoing story, I hope y'all like it :
1. Chapter 1

They were in the middle of a case, and Dean was frustrated. They hadn't found much yet in the way of research, and they only had one lead, which wasn't even really a lead. Sam just had a hunch. They were after a nest of vampires, risking their lives, and all they had to go on was a hunch. That made Dean uncomfortable. Nonetheless, they were off to find the nest.

The Impala was feeling especially stuffy tonight. Then again, it was always stuffy. It also could've been the tension in the air between Sam and Dean. The two had been fighting earlier, and they weren't in the mood for talking. The tension broke when Castiel popped into the backseat, making the boys jump. He greeted them with a serious, "Hello, Sam. Dean."

Dean shot the angel a dirty look in the rear view mirror. "Dammit Cas! I'm driving! I kind of need to concentrate."

"Sorry," Castiel apologized. "But I come with news."

That caught Sam's attention. "What is it?"

Castiel answered in a grave tone, "There seems to be a human girl being held in the nest of vampires you're tracking. She was kidnapped."

"…And? Vampires kidnap people all the time. They do drink human blood, you know." Dean quipped.

"I realize that. But this is strange. When vampires kidnap people, they usually kill them on the spot or hold them for their blood. But they haven't touched_ this_ girl." Castiel replied.

Sam and Dean said nothing.

"So, you must rescue her. She's obviously special."

"Special? Special how?" Sam asked, turning to look at Castiel. But the angel was already gone.

"Well, change of plans. We get the girl, and then get out without getting ourselves killed. We'll kill all the vamps another time." Dean said.

The rest of the drive was silent.

When Sam and Dean finally pulled up to the shack, Sam paused. "Hey, Dean?"

"Yeah, Sammy?"

"Don't you think it's a little weird that Cas didn't say why the girl was important?" Sam asked.

Dean thought for a second before answering. "No."

Sam gave his brother a sideways glance. "I mean, don't you think he would at least tell us what we need her for before he tells us to run blindly into a nest of vampires and rescue her? We don't even know what she looks like!"

"Sam, we need to trust Cas. He's never let us down before."

"I know, Dean. It's just…" Sam sighed, and his voice trailed off.

"Just what?"

Sam shook his head. "Never mind. Let's just go."

The boys got out of the car and crept up to the shack. Dean silently opened the door, checked to make sure it was clear, and waved Sam inside.

"Let's do this fast, okay Sammy?" Dean said. Sam nodded.

It was daytime, so all the vampires were asleep. Sam and Dean snuck through the building, being careful not to wake any of them. They looked around the place for a human girl, to no avail. The shack was small, and there weren't a lot of places you could hide a person.

"Where could she be?" Dean asked, frustrated again.

"Maybe there's a basement." Sam answered pointedly.

The brothers looked around again, this time for a door to a basement. They avoided the various hammocks and cots with sleeping vampires occupying them, and they froze in their tracks multiple times when one of the vamps rolled over groggily. They discovered two closets, which both turned out to be empty when opened. Finally, Sam came across another door. This door was well hidden, with cobwebs surrounding it. It looked like it hadn't been opened in a while.

"Dean! Over here!" Sam whispered to his brother.

"Let's hope this is it," Dean complained.

Sam opened the door, and both boys winced when it produced a loud creak. After looking around to make sure none of the vampires had woken up, Sam and Dean tiptoed down the stairs that were behind the door. At the bottom of the stairs was a small room, and in the corner was a pile of ratty blankets. On top of the pile laid a girl. She was dirty, and looked pretty rough. She was either sleeping or passed out. Dean concluded it was the latter, because when he slung her over his shoulder, she didn't wake up.

"The vamps must have drugged her," Sam said.

Dean raised his eyebrows. He thought about the pros and cons of that, and tried to think of a witty response. He finally decided on "Okay."

Sam and Dean started back towards the stairs of the basement. Climbing up the wooden staircase carefully, they did their best to avoid any creaky steps. The boys made it to the top with no troubles, and walked out of the basement quietly and unharmed. Sam shut the door behind him, and luckily this time it didn't creak.

"Dean, we have to hurry. It's almost sunset," Sam warned his brother.

Dean didn't need to look out any windows to see the approaching sunset. A glance in the direction of the sleeping figures proved Sam's statement to be true. The vampires were growing more restless; tossing and turning more often. They threatened to wake up at any moment. The two boys tiptoed to the exit a little faster. They froze when they heard a loud thud. Dean looked around. Amazingly, none of the vampires had woken. The source of the thud seemed to be one of the girl's shoes, which had fallen off of her foot and now lay on the floor. The shoe was dirty and looked as if it was about three sizes too large for her foot. The shoes she wore must have been a pair of shoes given to her by the vampires, which was an oddity. Vampires were not usually generous, or caring, towards their prisoners. Sam and Dean continued to the door. When they reached it, Sam slowly opened it and the two stepped outside. Dean let out a breath he wasn't aware he had been holding. The brothers turned around to head to the car, and bumped right into a vampire.

"Sam!" Dean yelled, swinging the girl off his shoulder and into Sam's arms. "Get her to the car!"

Sam sprinted to the Impala, carrying the unconscious girl bridal style.

Dean faced the vampire, who looked as shocked as the two boys had been just seconds before. "I take it you weren't expecting visitors?" Dean said slyly as he pulled a blade from inside his jacket.

The creature lunged, snarling, but Dean was already gone.

"Missed me, missed me, now you gotta kiss me!" Dean taunted with a grin.

The vampire whipped around in anger at the provoking, and slammed itself directly into Dean's outstretched knife. One last look of shock passed over the monster's face as its head rolled off of its body.

"Thank God that's over," Dean breathed.

"God had nothing to do with that. _You_ killed that vampire," Castiel said matter-of-factly, appearing next to Dean.

"Oh, well hey there, Cas! Thanks for all the help back there!" Dean retorted, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He had almost gotten used to the angel popping in with no warning. Almost.

"You didn't seem like you needed any," Castiel replied, a puzzled look passing over his features.

Dean just rolled his eyes. "Come on, Cas. Let's get outta here before any more vamps wake up."

The two walked to the car, where they found Sam unsuccessfully trying to place the limp girl in the backseat of the Impala.

"Havin' a little trouble there, Sammy?" Dean teased.

"It would help if she were…awake." Sam said.

Castiel climbed into the backseat, where he eyed the girl with an unreadable expression. Sam and Dean got into the front in their usual seats, and Dean drove the four of them back to the motel where they were staying.

After they were inside, Dean placed the girl on one of the two beds in their motel room. Five minutes of extremely awkward silence passed, and the three looked at each other.

"…What do we do now?" asked Dean impatiently.

"I guess we wait," answered Sam. "When she wakes up, we can ask her who she is."

Dean grunted in response.

They sat for about thirty minutes in silence, waiting for the girl to wake up.

Suddenly, Dean stood up. "I'm going to the bar," he announced.

Sam looked from Castiel to the girl, and then back at Castiel, who was staring innocently at him. "Me too," he said, standing up alongside Dean.

"Wait!" Castiel exclaimed. He looked at Dean, then back at Sam. "What if she wakes up?" Castiel said, looking startled and very uncomfortable.

"Talk to her," Dean said.

And with that, the two boys left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note **

_Thank you so much to everyone who has supported this story. It's my first continued story, and I'm really anxious that no one will read it. Or that it sucks. But, in the meantime, pleaaaase review and let me know what you guys think! Thank you so much, and I hope you enjoy!_

_**PS:** Thank you sooooooosooooosoooooo much to Cocoa-Koala for editing this story. I owe her my life :]_

_**Disclaimer**: I, sadly, do not own the gloriousness that is Supernatural. _

* * *

Sam and Dean had been gone for almost two hours, and Castiel still hadn't moved from his perch on the edge of the bed the rescued girl was laying on. He watched her, trying to figure out what it was about her that made him so uncomfortable. He had never seen her before in his life, yet all he could think was that he needed to get away from her. He debated moving to the other side of the room, but that would mean he was giving in, and that was something that Castiel did not enjoy doing. He also thought that if he got up he wouldn't be able to stop himself from just flat out leaving. If Sam and Dean came back to find him missing, they would be extremely angry with him. So Castiel just sat clenching his fists, pondering, and studying the girl.

She was young; couldn't have been more than 16. She was also very dirty, which was probably a result of being kept in the vampire's basement for what looked like an extended period of time. Her entire face was covered in a thick layer of dust and grime, and her hair was matted and tangled. It was difficult even to tell what she looked like under all of the dirt, and what might have been blood. But from what Castiel could see, she was fairly good looking. Her clothes were dirty as well, and rips and tears could be seen all over them. Sam and Dean had discarded her shoes because they obviously weren't fit for her. The pair she had been wearing was horribly filthy and much too large for her feet.

All of a sudden, the girl's eyes fluttered open. They were still partially glazed over as an effect of a drug the vampires had given her, which was most likely meant to knock her out. She looked around with a faint expression of puzzlement, but was surprisingly calm. The girl's eyes fell upon Castiel, and the angel couldn't help but notice their extraordinary color. They were a bright blue; the most dazzling blue he had ever seen on a human.

"Hello," Castiel said blandly.

The girl furrowed her eyebrows. "Um. Hi…?" A pause followed. "Who are you?"

"My name is Castiel."

The girl showed no sign that she had heard him, only looked around the room and finally looked back at the angel. "Where am I?"

Castiel didn't feel comfortable in this girl's presence, much less making conversation with her. His insides were screaming for him to get away, as was his brain. But the thing that hit him the hardest was his Grace. Every part of his Grace was repulsed by this human girl, twisting and writhing inside his body, desperate to get away from her. Castiel tilted his head almost imperceptibly, narrowed his eyes, and told her, "You're safe." The girl simply nodded and said nothing else.

The silence that followed was long and agonizing for both the angel and the human. Castiel was fighting the urge to run, which had grown stronger. He needed to leave, and just collect himself. He couldn't think straight like this. But he stayed. He found that he could control himself if he looked everywhere except at the girl on the bed next to him. Finally, he gathered all of his strength and stood up to move to the chair across the room. As he did this, he could feel her eyes burning holes in his back. He turned around and refused to lock eyes with her. She looked away after what seemed like ages. Then he dropped, like an angel shaped block of cement, into the chair below him. He resumed finding places to look that were not at the girl. The girl continued biting down on her already cracked and swollen bottom lip, and tugging on her mane of curly locks. It was impossible to tell what color her hair was underneath all of the dirt matted throughout it.

The two sat like this for what seemed liked hours before Castiel worked up the strength to say something else to her.

"Would you like to get a shower?" he asked gruffly.

She looked down at herself, as if noticing for the first time that her body was covered in so much grime that she was nearly unrecognizable. She turned back to the angel and slowly nodded. He pointed towards the bathroom door.

"I guess there's some soap in there. Sam and Dean have been here a while, so they most likely have their items in there."

The girl got up and walked into the bathroom. Castiel heard the shower turn on and felt a weight being lifted from his shoulders. Now he had to figure out what it was about this girl that bothered him so greatly.

* * *

Castiel sat, so immersed in his own thoughts that he didn't notice when the water turned off and a clean version of the rescued girl stepped out of the bathroom. She cleared her throat, and Castiel looked up, startled. What he saw caught him completely off guard. Any feeling of discomfort of being around her vanished. It must have been the way the light of the sunset shined through the window behind her and caught every single water droplet that clung to her fair skin, but he swore that she was glowing. The girl standing in front of him looked completely different than she had just an hour before. She was scrubbed free of dirt; the only trace that could be found on her was underneath her fingernails.

Castiel took her in from head to toe. He started with her unruly, dripping blonde hair that framed a round, but angular face. Her eyes were round as well, but also just sharp enough at the corners to make you stare. Striking bright blue irises shone from under long, dark lashes with beads of water still caught in between them. Her nose was the perfect ski slope, with a rounded tip and a smattering of freckles across the bridge. The apples of her cheeks were a bright red, showing that she was embarrassed by the fact she was wearing nothing but a towel. The angel's eyes drifted down past her full lips; which were puffy and chapped, but still pink in stark contrast to the rest of her pale face. Her slim body was enveloped by a fluffy white motel towel that covered from just below her collarbone to mid thigh. It hugged her curves in all the right places and left her long legs uncovered. Castiel lifted his eyes back up to the girl's face, and then promptly flushed when he realized he was ogling this girl whose name was still unknown to him.

"I, uh- I don't have any other clothes," the girl stammered, eyes cast down.

"Oh! Of course. Uh, yeah. I'm sure Sam and Dean-" started the angel, but was cut off by the door opening and the two boys bursting through the door.

"HEY! She's awaaaake." Dean exclaimed.

"Annnnd, she seems to be missin' some clothes," added Sam, waggling his eyebrows for emphasis.

The brothers were obviously under a heavy influence of alcohol. The already flustered girl turned an even brighter shade of red at Sam's comment.

"Well, yes," Castiel told Dean. "That seems to be the problem."

"I don't see a problem," slurred Sam, winking at the girl. She looked down.

"Her other clothes are ruined," explained the angel, ignoring Sam. "Do you have something she could wear for now?"

Dean, who seemed to be measurably less intoxicated than his brother, answered. "Well we don't have, like, any _girl_ clothes. But I guess she could wear something of mine."

Dean turned to his suitcase and pulled out a black t-shirt and a pair of boxers. He threw them at the girl, who caught the clothes and returned to the bathroom to get dressed.

Dean turned to Castiel and asked, "So, what did ya find out about her?"

The angel looked down. "I- uh. I didn't find anything."

"Whaaaaat?" Dean yelled.

Castiel was about to explain, but was fortunately saved by the girl walking out of the bathroom. The room fell silent, and the girl blushed again. She went and sat down on the bed, looking down at her fingernails, and studying them intently. She seemed to find them extremely interesting. Castiel thought this to be odd. Dean pulled up a chair next to her, turned it around, and straddled it.

"Hi. I'm Dean." He stuck out his hand, waiting for the girl to shake it. She gingerly placed her hand in his, and lightly shook it.

"Bri," she whispered, barely audible.

"Well, Bri," Dean said, grinning, "I am Dean, as I stated before. I presume you've already met Cas, and that-" he pointed to Sam, passed out on the other bed. "That is Sam."

She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Well, Sammy isn't himself right now. Buuuut, you will meet him tomorrow. Anyway, my point is, we're the badasses that saved you from that hellhole."

Bri just stared. Finally she said, "Thanks."

Dean beamed. "Now, hon, where do you live? We'll take you home tomorrow."

"NO!" she burst out. "I mean- no. You can't take me home. I can't go there."

"What? Why?"

"I, um. I… just can't. Please trust me. I can't go back home." Bri stuttered. "Can I just stay with you guys?"

There was genuine fear in her eyes. Dean wondered why she was so afraid of going home. His drunken state seemed to wear off suddenly.

"I don't think that would be the best idea… What we do is sort of dangerous." Dean replied.

"I swear I won't be any trouble. I just can't go back there. Please." the girl begged, blue eyes wide.

"Fine," Dean sighed. Then his tone harshened. "But it's only temporary!"

Bri let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you. For everything," she said.

"You're welcome. I would get some rest if I were you. It's been a long day, and tomorrow you've got another long day if you're staying with us now. Good night," Dean told Bri.

She nodded, and lay back in the bed. Her eyes were closed and she was asleep as soon as she hit the pillow. Dean turned to Castiel, but the angel was gone.

_Well, I guess I should get some rest too, _Dean thought.

He looked around and realized Bri was sleeping in his bed.

_Son of a bitch. I've gotta sleep on the floor. _


End file.
